lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Press Continue
Press Continue is the sequel to Press Start, a series by Sky. Synopsis It follows Sky, Miles, and Pixel now in their twenties, and all of a sudden, a force comes back, forcing them to travel into video games AGAIN. They meet a lot of new friends, and foes as well. Episodes Season 1 * 1: Lego of my Controller!: November 13, 2018 * 2: The Gamer Sent From Real Life: * 3: Oof!: * 4: Justice To DC: * 5: Super Smaaaaash!: * 6: War To The Stars: * 7: Maybe I'll Be Tracer (Part 1): * 8: I'm Already Tracer (Part 2): * 9: 2 Hours, A Few Persons, More Than 9 Doors: * 10: ...So It's Undertale 2?: * 11: A Hundred Fortnights: Cast Main Cast * Sky: The main protagonist of the show. He is easy going and somewhat optimistic, but he's a genuine dumbass. He does have some knowledge over music and video games. * Miles: Pretty much the lancer. He has crappy taste in music and sometimes games, but he knows fighting games and RPGs like the back of his hand. He seems to be rather careless, often not taking part of Sky and Pixel's arguments. * Pixel: Sky's rival in pretty much everything. He is pessimistic and has a big ego. He's often annoyed by his teammates' disgusting positivity, however he still hangs around them for..some reason. * Shade: The mysterious meme who always spawns a purple hoodie. He tries hard to be edgy but he fails miserably. He's been living life in the video game world ever since he discovered it. He also references tons of outdated memes. Ew. * Dave E. Venderman: The villain with an edgy backstory. Supporting Cast * GameTime: The ridiculous anti hero who hates the main 4 for some reason. He always tries to be their enemy in pretty much everything. However, despite being violent and tryhardish, he sometimes joins the main cast on their adventures. * Andy: A guy that runs an upgrade shop that sometimes randomly pops up in games. Thinks he's cool, but he really isn't. He is a kinda-sorta social butterfly, easily befriending Sky and Miles. * Damien: Dave's son, more so just a punk than a villain. * Emily: A fairly shy character who is around the group often. * Jeremiah: A guy in his early 30s. Known by the group as one of the only teenagers that didn't bully Pixel as a kid. Pix and Jeremiah are pretty much best friends. * Wanda: The android daughter of some villain. A really nice person, also badass when she wants to be, lesbian, and also often malfunctions and breaks down due to her creator being....pretty much a moron. Also only allowed to live in the video game world for some reason. * Gwen: Sky's ex girlfriend who resorts to just exploring games. She is almost emotionless, but is nice to her comrades. Notes * Credit to Sky for making all the characters listed here, also writing the descriptions for Andy, Damien, Emily, Jeremiah, and Wanda. * Other characters will appear soon.. * The show will be an original on The LMMCU streaming service. * Request games down below. * GUESS THE TITLES Category:MilesRS677 Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:Press Continue Category:Sequels Category:The LMMCU (streaming service)